pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-VendingMachine
Welcome! In terms of your page, just put info about yourself, or your IG characters, or userboxes, or whatever. A great way to find inspiration is to look at other people's pages and just copy the ideas. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 03:57, 14 May 2007 (CEST) Thanks for the tip. I'm not good with computer/internet codes but I'll try. VendingMachine 03:59, 14 May 2007 (CEST) Well, it is all very basic HTML, again, look at the scripts on other user pages, that is the best way to learn it all. If you have any specific questions, feel free to post a message on my talk page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:01, 14 May 2007 (CEST) I saw you deleted my other account thanks ^^. I'm currently trying to find out what to add for my page. Might add something tomorrow. VendingMachine 04:11, 14 May 2007 (CEST) Welcme to PvX dude! *Kicks vending machine* Now give me my change back ;P [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:17, 14 May 2007 (CEST) Yay more welcomes.Also why does every website I sign on to they do something that would harm me? I me its not like its my fault that I steal your money. VendingMachine 04:19, 14 May 2007 (CEST) Oh, but you see, it is you O.o. Everything is your fault... men losing all their hair, chinese people not liking Shaved ice... it's all you ;p. [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:24, 14 May 2007 (CEST) Ok maybe Everything somethings are my fault. VendingMachine 04:30, 14 May 2007 (CEST) plz dont blank pages when they're to be deleted, thx. — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:16, 30 July 2007 (CEST) Oh ok sorry VendingMachine 04:19, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :no need to be sry =P — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:22, 30 July 2007 (CEST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/R_Critical_Barrager&action=rate You can be facing a lvl 1 creature or a lvl 30 creature, but your Crit rate is the same unless they're running like Stoneflesh Aura or whatever. -- 17:22, 6 December 2008 (EST) :Hit a level one creature and you'll be getting critical basically 100% of the time. But hit a level 30 creature you'll be getting much less. VendingMachine 17:26, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::hit a level 1 creature you'll be hitting a creature with a lot less armour, not Critting. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:32, 6 December 2008 (EST) :::I see that but, you're getting a lot more critical facing a level 1 enemy rather than a level 30 because if you look at the rate of getting criticals differs a lot. VendingMachine 17:44, 6 December 2008 (EST) ::::Armor doesn't do anything to criticals. It just affects damage. -- 17:46, 6 December 2008 (EST) :::::I understand that I meant, if you attacked an enemy level 1 you'll be getting a lot more critical than attack an enemy at level 30. (Ignore the damage, look at the energy gain from getting a critical, it would happen less.) VendingMachine 17:52, 6 December 2008 (EST) Build:P/W Focused PvE Paragon Don't be a twat on ratings.-- Liger414 talk 05:43, 24 January 2009 (EST) :It's just a little joke, don't be so serious. =P VendingMachine 21:01, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::Sign with 4 ~'s. And its not funny. I am spr srs. ~~ 21:00, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::: Kay VendingMachine 21:01, 24 January 2009 (EST)